


Grounded

by RegineManzato



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegineManzato/pseuds/RegineManzato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Emma are grounded after misbehaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounded

“It sounded like a good idea, but then it just got out of control…” Emma whined, on her side of the room. Henry and Emma were sitting in front of each other.  
“Mom, please, we were trying to make some muffins and…”   
 “ _Trying_ being the truest word here” Emma interrupted him. She received two identical glares, and that was only one more prove that Henry was Regina’s son after all.   
“Mom, Ma is telling the truth, I already apologized, please… let me go.” It was Henry’s time to whine. Regina just kept glancing between them, doing her best not to laugh. “You can go, Henry, but you are grounded until further notice.” Regina said, not really mad at him because she already had made him and Emma clean the mess they made. She was keeping them there just for the sake of being the bad cop, as usual.   
Henry nodded and before he could disappear in his room, Regina said out loud, “No comic books or Internet until I say so.” They watched as the boy climbed the stairs, and heard his bedroom door close with a “click”.   
“Now, now, Miss Swan… you too is grounded until further notice.” Regina crossed her arms in front of her, but the smile she couldn’t hold gave her away.   
“Oh, come on, Madame Mayor, it was an innocent attempt of making muffins, why would you be so mad because of _that_?!” It was Emma’s turn to cross her arms. And pout.   
“It became a _food war_ on my once very pristine kitchen!”   
“Yeah, you made it very clear by making me and the kid to clean everything for almost two hours. Isn’t it punishment enough?!” Emma batted her eyelashes, and knew that she was winning their argument, for the way Regina’s mouth was twitching, as she so clearly could see the mayor trying to hide her smile.   
“That was not a punishment. You two created the mess, the responsibility was YOURS to clean it. Now, now… about your _actual punishment_ … I hope you find all those pillows very comfortable to hug on your sleep tonight.” Here, Regina couldn’t help but smile a wicked smile to Emma.   
“What?! You’re… you’re telling me I’ll have to sleep all by myself tonight? You’re sending me to the dog’s house?” Emma jumped from her chair.   
“Ooh dear… not all by yourself. You’ll have your pillows to hug… on YOUR side of the bed. Besides, we don’t even have a dog.” Regina smiled, closing the space between them, and placed a kiss on Emma’s lips. “I’m just saying you won’t get any lucky tonight… how’s that for a punishment, dear?” Regina smiled into Emma’s ear and walked away, heading to the stairs and Emma could swear there was a little bit more of a swagger on her wife’s strut.


End file.
